big time injection
by BTRWolfblood9420
Summary: When James disapeares for a day and comes back different, the boys need to find out what is going on. They will also have to face some new challenges and old enemies. No slash. Just friendship!
1. The injection

**Hi guys! I'm back with another story. I know that I already have big time wolves unfinished, but im out of ideas. so this is another story. hope you guys like it! No slash. Just friendship.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Kendall's P.O.V

James was out but he hasn't came back yet. It was 10 pm and he left at 7 pm. I was starting to worry about where could he be. Carlos and Logan were sleeping and I was still awake. I was watching some TV. I was really curious where he might be. I suddenly was getting tired so i decided to go to sleep. I was sure though that the next day he would come back.

James's P.O.V

I was in a dark room on a seat. I didn't recognise where I was or where I could be. Suddenly, a man was walking up to me. I then realised that is was Hawk. He had a needle in his hand with some liquid and it didn't look good.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" He said.

"What do you want and where am I?" I asked nervously. I was sweating like crazy from the nervousness.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you that information but what I will is that you will be in a lot of pain. Especially on every full moon." He said. I could see the evilness in his eyes. He then stuck the injection into my arm. I was in loads of pain. I felt my body changing. I didn't know why but it wasn't for anything good. Hawk was laughing evilly. I suddenly blacked out.

(The next morning)

I woke up in my bed in the apartment 2J in the Palm Woods. I must've had a bad dream or something. I had a massive headache as well. I also couldn't remember anything from last night. Suddenly I heard a groan. It was Kendall. My room mate.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked. He looked exhausted. He must've not gone to sleep 'till really late.

"About a minute." I said.

"When did you come back?" He asked.

"Can't remember. Why you asking?" I asked.

"Just curious." He said. I went out of bed and then Kendall said something.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I was confused. Why did he ask me if I was all right.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I said.

"Maybe cause you have blood on your arm. what happened?" He said. I then sat down on his bed.

"I don't know. I must've cut myself or something." I said. I then realised I was wrong. I studied my arm and then found a tiny hole. Maybe my so called bad dream was actually real?

"Or maybe not." I said. We looked at each other and we both had a worried looks on our faces.

"James, tell me what happened." commanded Kendall in a worried tone in his voice.

"Well I had this dream or what I think was one and I was in a dark room with Hawk and he gave me a weird injection and then I blacked out and I woke up here. He also said that I will be in a lot of pain especially on a full moon. Now my head hurts. Maybe it wasn't a dream." I said.

"I don't know. Well you went out yesterday and didn't come back for quite a while so maybe it wasn't. But we should definitely tell Logan and Carlos. Lets go." He said. And then we both exited out room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys. so this is the first chapter. I know i didn't tell what hawk has given James but it will be revealed in future chapters. See yah next time!<strong>


	2. Finding out

**Oki Doki guys. This is my second chapter. thanks rusher driver for reviewing. Well any ways, I'll will revile what James has become in this chapter. And believe me guys, Hawk hasn't changed James to do good things, he changed him because a) He hates James, b) James is apparently the strongest of the group so it would make hawks plan much better, and c) He is an easy target ( I think). Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now cause I wanna go on with this story. And I'm sure that all my viewers want to as well.**

* * *

><p>chapter 2.<p>

Kendall's P.O.V

We walked into the Kitchen/living area and thankfully, Logan and Carlos were there. We had to tell them about what happened to James.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey." They said. We sat down and told them everything. They were shocked.

"Why would Hawk do this to you?" Carlos asked.

"Well he does hate me." Said James.

"Wait. He said that you will be in pain when he sticks the needle into your arm and especially on a full moon. A full moon is tonight. What should we do?" Said Logan. He was meant to be the smartest of the group and right now he was asking us about what to do. I don't think that is a great idea.

"Don't know. but-" James said and was cut of by something. "Can you guys smell some bacon?" He asked. I was confused. How did he smell bacon? And why? We didn't even have bacon for breakfast today and all our windows were shut. There was definitely something wrong with him. And we had to investigate. But right now, we had to figure out something about tonight's full moon.

"How can you smell bacon?" Asked Carlos.

"I don't know, but I can hear people talking outside clearly. What's happening to me?!" Said James. Logan then got his laptop and gone on Google. He typed something which I couldn't see cause He was right in front me. And the laptop was facing Logan.

"Guys. You might want to see this." He said. We got up and read everything.

"What!" exclaimed James, "Hawk changed me into a werewolf! But why?"

"How are we supposed to know!? But anyway, It says that every full moon, you are going to change into a werewolf. You won't be able to control yourself and the change will be painful. So the best place to change would be the woods." Said Logan.

"You said that I wouldn't control myself. So that means that I would kill anything in front me. Even you guys." said James. He was getting really worried now. What were we supposed to do about that? What if he James come to the Palm Woods and kills everyone? What if he doesn't get into the woods fast enough and changes in our apartment? All these question went all around my head. But the biggest question was: Why did Hawk change James into a monster?

* * *

><p><strong>So. How do you guys like it? I know that it was all in Kendall's P.O.V but I just didn't want to change it. So please review guys. These reviews help me improve because some of you might tell me to do stuff or just check, and that helps me. So see yah all my amazing viewers!<strong>


	3. The change and no control

**So. This is the 3rd chapter of big time injection. Who is enjoying the story so far? Anyway, I'll better stop talking cause I might never stop. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

James's P.O.V

It was 7:00 pm now and I was getting really nervous about my first change. What if I kill someone? What if I never even change into a werewolf? Anything could happen. The moon was rising up at 7:30 pm most times so I should probably go in about 10 minutes.

(7:10 pm)

It was time for me to go now. I was extremely nervous. What will happen?! I was sitting on the orange couch with my three band mates (and brothers). We were talking about random stuff until I saw the clock saying 7:10 pm.

"I better go now. See yah guys." I said and got of the couch.

"See yah." They said. I got my jacket and headed out. When I got to the elevator I pressed the button to the Lobby. I got of the elevator and rushed out the hotel.

(In the woods. 7:20 pm)

I had 10 minutes of being a human till I change. Hopefully I will change back to human when the sun will come up. I was deep in the woods and the moon was behind the clouds. I could see the light from it and I could feel sweat coming down my forehead. Then the moon was suddenly shining on me. I could see the full moon in the sky. I then felt a sudden pain n me. I knew that I must be changing now. I was screaming in pain. I could feel fangs growing in my mouth and claws were growing on my hands. Fur was growing and then I fell to my knees. The pain was getting stronger and stronger. The moon was still shining on me. I was also sweating like crazy. I then saw a dark figure standing behind the trees. It came into the moonlight and then I saw it was hawk.

"Why did you do this to me?!" I said. The pain was much stronger than before.

"Because I know that you will do me best. You will change into a wolf and only obey me. No one else. So when I tell you to kill or attack someone, then you will do it without hesitation." He said. He then stated laughing evilly. My change was really painful.

"W-will my ch-change b-b-be th-tha-at pain-ful eve-every-t-t-ime?" I said. I was stuttering cause of the pain.

"Of course. And every full moon you will be even more pain every time you change." He said. I then roared in pain and then... I became a wolf. Though as Hawk said, I can't control myself. I can only see what I was doing.

"Now, that you are finally a wolf, I can test you out. You will kill that squirrel on the tree now!" He commanded. I then ran to the tree which Hawk was pointing to. I jumped on it and attacked the squirrel. I then started biting it until it was finally dead. I then started chewing onto it. I didn't want to do it but it was like there was another wolf inside me that was listening and obeying to Hawks orders. Nothing that I just done was me. None of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys so this is the end of this chapter. I will try and write the next chapter maybe tomorrow. If not the either Saturday or Sunday. So peace out girl scouts!<strong>


	4. Meeting Hawk again

**The next chapter is finally here! thanks for the reviews guys. And I will definitely take Rusher Driver's idea. I will not tell you guys abut it yet. You will find out in a future chapter. But for now, I will stop talking. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I hope that James is all right. I wonder what it felt like changing into a werewolf. Probably painful. I then suddenly heard howling. I knew it must've been James as a werewolf. Or maybe he only changed into a wolf? No one knew except him. I was sitting with Kendall and Carlos on the couch in our apartment. We were watching TV. Then I had a feeling that we should check on James. I didn't know why though.

"Should we check on James?" I asked the guys.

"Yeah! We should!" Said Carlos. I didn't think that neither of them would say yes to my question, asspecially Kendall.

"I don't know guys. What if he ends up not controlling himself and then attacking us and probably killing us? Though I am a bit worried about him." He said. "Yes. Let's go." He then said again. I was surprised that he said yes.

(In the woods)

We were in the woods now. I addmit. I was a little scared but not as scared as Carlos though.

"You know what. I kind of regret coming here." I said.

"Maybe we should go back then?" asked Kendall.

"Nah. We're already here. Let's just check on him." Said Carlos.

"Ok. But first we should find him." Said Kendall. Then suddenly, we heard something in the bushes. We stopped and we hesitated to turn around. We were too scared to see what was behind us. But we did it anyways. Nothing. There was nothing. We then carried on walking and heard something in the bushes again. We then turned around and saw nothing again. We then turned back round and we carried on walking. We then saw a dark figure in the trees. It definitely wasn't James. If it was, then he would be hairy and maybe go after us. But that figure didn't. We started walking towards it, until we heard growling behind us. We turned around and saw a wolf. It was growling at us. It was looking vicious and it was ready to attack us. Then someone was behind us. We turned around and saw that it was, Hawk.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun! What do you think guys will happen next? Anyway, see ya'll next time!<strong>


	5. Hawk Finally Defeted

**So. This is chapter 5. By the way, I'm taking a little break from 'the wolf secret' so sorry for all the people who enjoy it but I seriously can't think of any ideas for it. SORRY! But anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

><p>Carlos's P.O.V<p>

"Hawk!" We all yelled. We were shocked at the sight of him. He then walked to the wolf.

"Hello boys. I would like to introduce you to the wolf version on Jamez." He said. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that James was that wolf that wanted to attack us.

"How can that be James? What have you done to him?" Asked Kendall.

"I have changed him into a wolf. And every full moon he will be under my control. Oh and haven't I mentioned that I can make him change into a wolf when ever I want. Well yes. So any time I want him to change, when ever he's in public or not, he will change and attack probably even kill anyone who I tell him to. And now I want him to kill you. And how about we start with the leader. James, kill Kendall." He said. James then growled at us and leaped on Kendall. They both fell to the ground with James on top of him.

"Guys, run. NOW!" He commanded. We had to help him but he clearly wanted us to be safe. So Logan and I ran back to the Palm Woods.

James's P.O.V

I could not believe that I was going to kill Kendall. My best friend, my band mate, my brother. I could do nothing but just see the pain in people's eyes as I was going to kill them. I couldn't believe that he makes me kill Kendall.

"James, if you can hear me, then please just listen to me. You are stronger than this. You don't need to listen to Hawks commands. Listen to me. Just please. I know that you may be a wolf but I know that there is still some James Diamond left in you. Just please, try and make that part of you that is still in there, all in you. So you don't have to be Hawks puppet." He said. I tried my best to break Hawks curse and get of Kendall, but of course Hawks curse is stronger than I though. Then suddenly I felt like I could finally control myself. As soon as I realized it, I got of Kendall.

"What! That is impossible! How did you do that?!" Said Hawk. He was shocked and so was I. I'm no longer in Hawks control. But there was a bit on me that I couldn't control. Maybe he could still control a bit of me.

"James would never hurt his friends. And that is because, even though of you controlling him, there was still some of him left in him. So now, you are defenseless." Said Kendall.

"You took him away from me. That also means that you took the ability to contol him. You took my puppet away from me." Said Hawk. Kendall had the power to control me? That is amazing!

"He was not your puppet and will never be. James, attack." Said Kendall. I did as I was told. I ran to Hawk and tackled him to the ground.

Kendall's P.O.V

I was shocked. I took the ability to control James from Hawk. Now Hawk was defenseless. James was on top of Hawk now. He clearly did as I said. I could not believe it. I was able to control a wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys. How did you lot like this chapter. I literally finished this chapter in under an hour. That is a new record for me. Normally it takes me time to update. But now, I'm surprised. Anyway, please review and tell me if you guys like this story so far, or if you have any suggestions for future chapter. So peace out Girl Scout ( and others). :-)<strong>


	6. A peaceful night

**Hello amazing people. I have some news. Well in school we have this talent show which I auditioned for and I got in to the finals! I'm also nervous because I will be singing in front nearly the whole school and that is probably around 1000 people. And lots and lots of parents. And all my friends. I'll stop blabbing on about my life and get on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

When Hawk was on the ground, I told James to get of him.

"You deserve this Hawk. This is for changing my best friend into a wolf." I said.

"Fine. But remember, James won't be able to listen to your commands. He might even end up killing everyone including you and the rest of your stupid band." He said. I said nothing. James and I then walked back to the hotel. It was late at night so I'm sure that no one would be in the lobby. Not even Mr Bitters. When we got there, we quickly ran to the elevator. As soon as we got to the 2nd floor, we ran to our apartment.

"Guys?" I said. I closed the door behind me and walked into the living area. I guessed that the guys must've been asleep. We went into our rooms and James jumped on the bed and lied down. He must've been tired after all this. I got my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. I stayed as quiet as I could. When I walked out, I walked right into Logan.

"Oh. Hi Kendall. Where is James?" He said.

"He is in our room sleeping." I said. Logan's eyes widened at that fact.

"What! James in wolf form is in your room sleeping and you are not worried about it?!" He said. I giggled quietly.

" I'm not worried because I kind of took the ability to control James in wolf form Hawk. Now he is defenseless." I said.

"What! Really? Wow! That is awesome! I can't believe that you can control James now! But how?!" He said.

"I'll tell you all tomorrow. Now we have to go to sleep because I'm sure that you are tired just as me. So good night!" I said.

"Good night." He said back. We both then went in our own directions and into our rooms. When I entered my room, I found James sleeping on his bed. Yep, he was surely tired. I then slipped into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for such a short and boring chapter. Hopefully hrs next ones will be more exiting. Ok so I will try and update at least 3 times in a week now. Maybe even more. Maybe I'll update however many days in a row?! No one knows. Anyways, I'm of to bed now! Good night!<strong>


	7. A morning surprise

**New Chapter everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while. I was really busy with all my homework, my friends coming over to my house and also me practising for a talent show. I'm also surprised that it's already November! Literally. Well we don t have long till 2015! Who's excited? Anyway, ENJOY the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

(the next morning)

As I woke up, I saw that Carlos's wasn't in his bed. Normally I was the first on to wake up. I looked at my alarm clock and it said 7 am so none of the other guys should be awake. Anyway, I got out of my bed and exited mine and Carlos's room. As I walked into the living area, I saw Carlos making breakfast.

"Morning Carlos. Why are you awake? It's 7 am." I asked him.

"Morning. Well I woke up earlier and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I'm here." He said.

"Oh, ok," I said, "have James and Kendall woke up yet?" I asked.

"No. I checked in their room earlier and I found them sleeping real hard. They must've stayed up late last night." He said. I just remembered something.

" ... I need to tell you something." I said. He then gave me breakfast. It was pancakes with syrup. He then sat down with his plate.

"Go ahead." He said. He started munching onto his pancakes.

"Well, yesterday when Kendall and James came back, I ran into Kendall and he told me that he can now control James in wolf form. Isn't that awesome?!" I said. Carlos then nearly choked himself from the surprise.

"Really!" He was coughing but he was definitely more surprised than I was. Then I saw James and Kendall walking into the living area

James's P.O.V

We came into the living area and saw that Logan and Carlos were there.

"Morning guys." Said Carlos. I saw that pancakes were ready on the table. Kendall and I sat down and said good morning.

"Morning." We said together.

"So, Logan told me that hawk can't control you any more. Is it true?" Asked Carlos.

"Yeah. I can control James now." Said Kendall.

"Awesome! So now we don't have to worry about him hurting anyone." Said Carlos.

"We aren't so sure about that. You know, it might end up with Kendall not always being able to control me and then me ending up hurting or even killing someone. Maybe even you guys." I said.

"True, but anyway we have plenty of time before the next full moon. So we don't have to worry." Said Carlos. We then ate our breakfast. Then suddenly, Kendall's phone started ringing. When he answered it, I could hear Gustavo's voice. Suddenly he hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Logan.

"It was Gustavo. He wants us in the studio in 10 minutes. Lets get ready." Said Kendall. We then all ran to our shared rooms. Good thing Kendall and I were already dressed. We just had to brush our teeth and stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>This was chapter 7 everyone! I know that this chapter and the last one were a bit boring but I will try my best to make the next one less boring.<strong>


	8. Nightmares

**Hey guys! Thanks everyone for the reviews. in the past chapters I was talking about a talent show in my school. It's over now and I didn't win. But who cares, I can still audition for next years one. But anyway, here is chapter 8 of big time injection! hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p>(In the studio)<p>

Logan's P.O.V

We were in the studio and Gustavo was telling us some big news.

"Dogs. We will be having another tour, BUT only a short one. To be precise, the tour will only last 3 weeks or so. So you dogs better work your butts of to not make all your fans hate you. We will start today." Said Gustavo. We were so excited for this really short tour.

"That is so cool! We have another tour!" Said Carlos jumping up and down. Then Gustavo yelled that we should come to him so we could start rehearsing. We entered the dance studio and saw Mr. X was there. That meant that we had a long day ahead of us.

(9 hours later)

"Boys! One more!" said Mr. X. James and I just did about 50 back flips and I wasn't feeling well after all of those.

"But Mr. X, we did like 50 already!" Said James. He was sweating. Just like me.

"No. You did 49, not 50 back flips. Come on one more!" He said. We had to do as we were told. So we did one more back flip and then we both collapsed on the floor. Kendall and Carlos came in to the dance studio just now cause they had to get a drink. I'm surprised that Mr. X actually let them get one. They came up to us and looked down.

"You enjoying lying there?" Asked Kendall in a joking way. They then helped us up.

"Why did we have to do 50 back flips?" I asked Mr. X.

"Because I needed to see if you still can do them. It's been a while since I have seen you so maybe in that time you could have somehow unlearned how to do back flips. I also needed to test your techniques of how both of you do it. I'm going to say that they weren't the best but oh well. You can still do them." He said. I would have been so much happier if he had never actually make us do the first back flip. After that one, we had to do 49 more. And Both of us didn't like being upside down 50 times. It was 6 pm and Gustavo told us that we could go home because he needs to work out the music order of every concert. And that can take quite a while.

(in the apartment)

Carlos's P.O.V

As we entered the apartment, James and Logan ran to the couch and collapsed on it.

"Anyone want some water?" Asked Kendall as he was by the fridge.

"US!" Said Logan and James in unison. Kendall laughed and threw 2 bottles of water to them.

"James, how could you get so tired when you are a wolf?" Asked Kendall.

"Dude, I'm a wolf since only 3 days ago. How do you think I would know that stuff after only 3 days. Plus, I'm no wolf expert." Said James. That was true. None of us were wolf experts. Plus maybe the fact that he was supernatural since 3 days, makes him not a 'full' wolf. I don't know, maybe.

"True." Said Kendall, "hey! How about we watch a movie?" He asked. It was a great idea. We haven't watched a movie for ages and it was time to watch one.

"Ok. But what movie?" I asked.

"I don't know. X Men?" He said.

"Yeah. We haven't watched it in ages." Said James.

"Ok. X men it is then!" Said Kendall. He got Logan's Laptop and gone on netflix. He rented X men and we started watching it.

(9:30 pm)

We finished watching X men and we were all tired. We decided to go to bed a bit earlier today. We got up and exited the living area. Kendall turned of the TV and we headed into our shared rooms. Logan and I went into our room and quickly got changed into our pj's. We then fell asleep and that was the end of our busy and tiring night. Or was it.

_I was running through the forest. It was a night of a full moon and I could here a growling noise behind me. I didn't realise I was heading into an open area. As soon as I got there, I stopped running. I was scared. I didn't dare to turn around, but I did anyway. I slowly turned around and when I did, I saw James's body in front of me. _

_"James, what are you doing?" I asked. I was terrified. He had claws, bright yellow eyes and sharp long fangs._

_"Oh Carlos. Don't you know that I'm a hungry wolf and there is a body FULL of meet right in front of me. And I'm not letting it get away from me." He said in a low growling voice. He started coming up to me. I tried running but I was shaking with fear and I couldn't move. When James was right in front of me, he grabbed me by my t-shirt and held me up in the air. High enough to still reach my face. He then reached his arm out, with his claws pointing at me, and he slashed my throat slit open._

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. All that was a terrifying nightmare. Logan was beside me in seconds. Then Kendall and James came rushing through the door.

Kendall's P.O.V

"Guys are you all right? We heard screaming and we thought it came from here." I said.

"It was Carlos. I think he might have had a bad dream."Said Logan.

"More like a terrifying nightmare." Said James. He then sat beside Carlos. But he quickly moved closer to Logan.

"Get away from me you monster!" I screamed at James.

"Carlos it's just me, James." Said James. I was confused.

"Carlos. What was you nightmare about?" Said Logan with a concerned voice and face.

"Well, I was running and something was chasing me around the forest. I then ran into an open area and saw that James was standing behind me. He had claws, bright yellow eyes and sharp fangs. I was terrified. He then grabbed me and slashed my throat slit open. He killed me." Said Carlos. I was shocked. James would never hurt one of his best friends. Especially kill one of his best friends.

"Carlos! I would never do that! I would never kill you or even hurt you! And you know that!" Said James.

"I know. I'm sorry." apologised Carlos.

"Carlos don't apologise. It's my fault. If I had never gone out the other day, none of this would be going on and you wouldn't have nightmares. I should be the one apologising. I'm sorry." Said James.

"It's ok." Said Carlos. He then pulled James into a hug.

"So Carlos. Are you ok with going back to sleep?" Asked Logan. I completely forgot he was there. He was very quiet.

"Yeah. And sorry for waking you up guys." Said Carlos.

"It's ok. Good Night." I said. I realised that I have been quiet as well. Probably from the shock.

"Night." He said. We exited Logan's and Carlos's room and went back to ours.

"Good night James." I said.

"Good night Kendall." Said James. And after that, we could enjoy the rest of our night.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just had to put some Jarlos friendship. But anyway, I don't know If I will be able to update much because I have lots of homework and also not many ideas for chapters. But 'Rusher Driver' suggested some great ideas and I will try my best to fit them into future chapters. I'll just need to work out how. Anyway, I'm off to sleep now guys. Good nightday!**


	9. Argues

**Why hello amazing viewers! How was your day? I have no idea why I'm asking that question. So yeah! HI! Thanks everyone for the reviews especially Rusher Driver. And my answer to your question rusher driver is that I sang at the talent show. Also I realised that I used all the guys P.O.V's but James's. But now I will stop talking and get on with this chapter. Even though when you guys read it, it will be done. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>James's P.O.V<p>

It was 3:30 am and I couldn't sleep. My mind was only on Carlos's nightmare. I couldn't believe that he would think that I would hurt him. I couldn't here any snoring and that meant that Kendall wasn't asleep as well. I was staring at the ceiling. I didn't dare to imagine what Carlos's nightmare looked like but I still did. I then saw that Kendall had rolled over to face the ceiling as well. We looked at each other.

"Can't sleep?" I asked him.

"No. Keep thinking about Carlos's nightmare. Why are you awake?" He said.

"Couldn't sleep either. I can't believe Carlos would think that I would ever hurt him. Or even kill him." I said. We both then looked at the ceiling.

"I know. He's just probably in shock from what happened. He probably also thinks that Hawk can still control you." He said. Maybe he was right. What if Hawk can still control me.

"What if he still can?" I asked.

"Don't know. Well we might find out the next full moon." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yeah. Well we should better get some sleep. We have to wake up at 6:30 am today. More rehearsals." He said.

"Yeah. Good night." I said and rolled over to face the wall.

"Good night." Said Kendall and then I finally drifted into a short sleep.

(6:30 am)

I woke up to Kendall's alarm. I didn't want to wake up at this time, but I had to. Like the others. Kendall was up as well and we both had circles under our eyes. I couldn't come out of our apartment with circles under my eyes, never. I decided to take a shower and when I finished, I felt fresh and ready to start my day. I was the first to take a shower, then Kendall, Carlos and Logan was last. And because Logan was last, he made breakfast today. We had cereal. We had to be in the studio by 7:30 today, and it was 6:45. It normally took us at least 20 minutes to get the the studio. We had to do MORE rehearsals for the very short tour. Thank god that the tour isn't during a full moon, cause then we would have a big problem.

(In the studio)

(9:45 am)

Kendall's P.O.V

We have been in the studio for 2 hours and 15 minutes now and Gustavo was telling us about the tour now. We were outside his office.

"So. You dogs will need to work EXTRA hard now. We don't want your fans hate you." Said Gustavo. "So from now on, you will come to the studio dead at 7:30 am and leave at 9:30 pm. Understood?" He said.

"So you are telling us that we are now going to stay at the studio for full 14 hours every single day? But what about school?" Asked Logan. He really had to bring up the subject about school.

"Well you won't spend every day in the studio. No. You will have Sunday's and Monday's off and then you can go to school. I already told Mrs. Collins about this and she said that you will have extra homework cause you will be missing most of your lessons." Said Kelly. We all sighed.

"But we all ready have loads of homework." Said Carlos.

"Yeah which I always have to do for you guys." Said Logan back. I had a feeling that this is going to end up bad.

"Yeah but you like school." Said James.

"So! That doesn't mean that I like homework." Said Logan to James.

"So, we always get good grades because of that." I joined in.

"Oh. So now you care about your grades?!" Exclaimed Logan.

"No. Maybe, but we always thank you for your work." Said James.

"What! NO! You never do! And you never did! You never appreciated my work!" Yelled Logan.

"STOP!" Yelled Gustavo. "I'm sick of your argues! You dogs will be going on a camping trip so you might finally make up! You will stay there for a month and hopefully after that month, you will come back as my dogs who don't argue and are ready to work!" He yelled again.

"But why a camping trip?" Asked Carlos.

"So that you will work together to survive!" Gustavo yelled back.

"OK, but what about the tour?" Asked James.

"The tour? THE TOUR WON'T HAPPEN! If you dogs don't finally agree with yourselves, I will cancel the tour!" Shouted Gustavo.

"Kelly?!" The guys and I all shouted.

"I'm sorry guys but Gustavo is right. You argue too much and we can't stand it. And if you don't stop arguing, then we cancel the tour. By the way, you will get picked up tomorrow morning and the ride will be pretty long. So you will have to start packing today and the first thing tomorrow morning you will need to do is, get a good breakfast and go to the toiled right before you leave." She said. Then Gustavo and her both went to Gustavo's office.

"See! It's all your fault!" Yelled Carlos at Logan. That meant that we will be having another fight.

"HOW!" asked Logan.

"If you had never brought up the subject about school, then we would never have to go to a camping trip!" Yelled Carlos. AGAIN.

"GUYS!" James and I both shouted.

"You are arguing again. Lets just go back to the Palm Woods and start packing up or the trip." Said James. Then we headed back to the Palm Woods.

(In the apartment)

(10:35 am)

Logan's P.O.V

We have just finished packing up for our trip. We need to inform Mrs. Knight about us going for a camping trip so just in case she comes back before we come back from the trip. I told the guys to bring there fully charged phones just in case we have a bad accident and we need an ambulance. We were by the pool reading magazines. Well I was reading a medical book while Kendall was reading a magazine about hockey, Carlos was reading a magazine about helmets and James was reading Tiger pop. Our usual morning were like that if we had a day of. A relaxing day was upon us

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Done! I have finally finished this chapter! Do you guys know how many times I had to rewrite it cause I either accidentally highlighted all the text and pressed backspace or I accidentally exited the web site with out saving? I hate that. But anyway, I'm Soooo stoked for Christmas! Who is with me? Anyone? Ok well I will see you guys in the next chapter! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!<strong>


	10. The First Nights Fun and Danger

**CHAPTER 10! Thanks for the reviews and the favourites. I also have some good news and bad news. I might not be able to update so much because I have a lot more homework and I might be having some tests coming up. So Sorry about that but now onto the good news. I'm getting so much ideas from you guys and some from my head, that the future chapter (and maybe this one) will be much more interesting. Hopefully. Oh and by the way, this is set in 2013 if you guys wondered. So yeah. We'll middle 2013 to be exact. Oh and the guys in here are not like in the show. Though Logan still cares about the guys health. And Kendall is still that grata leader that he alway is. James will be nothing like James Diamond. Don't ask why. And Carlos will still be a bit wild but also organised. That was just to inform you guys so you won't ask questions like "oh why isn't ... Like in the show?!" Or something like that. So I better shut up now and get on with this story. ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Carlos's P.O.V<p>

(The next morning)

(7:45 am)

Today was the day we go on our camping trip. We were eating breakfast. We had some bacon and eggs. We had to go in about 5 ish minutes. I then got a text from Gustavo saying that we should go now. We finished our breakfast and quickly got our rucksacks.

(In the car)

We were on our way to the camping trip. We were in the limo which was taking us to the camp. We had a long way ahead of us. We were talking about what we will do there.

"We should definitely find a lake." Suggested Kendall. It was a great idea. If we can't find a lake, then we would get really bored.

"Yeah! We would have much more fun then!" Said James.

"I don't know, we could get hurt or get a cold." Said Logan. He was always was making fun, really boring.

(3 hours of riding later)

We were finally at the camping area. We started unpacking and we obviously had to start with getting the tents up. We had one massive tent so that meant that we Could all fit in it. It was 11 am and we were all pretty hungry.

We decided go to search for a lake first though. After about 10 minutes of searching, we found a massive lake. We were so exited about going in there. Logan (like always) had some boring safety rules, unfortunately. He said that we couldn't go far into the lake. We obviously didn't listen but we didn't go far anyways.

We also found a rope hanging from a tree. We had to use it cause then we would just get wet and sit in the water. We all had a go on the rope and it was awesome!

(5 pm)

We spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon by the lake. We had so much fun. But the fun always had to have an end. So we decided to go back to the camp. When we were back at camp, it started to get pretty dark so we started a small fire. We changed into dry clothes and started talking by the fire. I don't understand how we were arguing too much. The only time we did was yesterday. I feel like this camping trip is going to be loads of fun.

Logan's P.O.V

(5:30 pm)

We were by the fire for 30 minutes now. It was fun. I can't imagine this camping trip going wrong. It was perfect. We actually didn't eat much today. We only ate our breakfast still in the apartment. We decided to get some food. We got ourselves some sandwiches. Mine had lettuce, ham and some pickles. It was good. We talked about what we should do tomorrow. Carlos suggested that we should go exploring. It was a great idea. That meant that we could get to know the area a bit more. We also played a few games like would you rather, truth or dare and dare or dare. It was fun. I then suddenly heard something behind me. I turned around to see what it was. Nothing. I kept staring into the same place expecting something to jump out.

"Logan?" asked James.

"Sorry, what?" I said confusingly.

"You ok?" Asked Carlos.

"Yeah. I just think I heard something there." I said and pointed to the direction I heard something.

"Shall we see what it was?" Asked Kendall.

"Yeah." Said James, Carlos and me together.

"Let's go then." He said and we got up and walked into the direction I pointed to. We stopped half way when we heard a noise again.

"What was that?" Asked Carlos.

"Don't know. Let's come closer." I said. Then something jumped out of the bushes. It was a mountain lion! My eyes widened.

"Guys. Don't move whatsoever. Ok?" I said. They all nodded. The lion was growling at us. It looked hungry.

"Guys. Run. I'll take care of it." Said James.

"What! Are you crazy?! There's a good chance that it can kill you." I said. I was worried about my friend.

"Yeah. But not when you're a wolf." he said. I forgot about that. We had so much fun that I forgot that James was a wolf.

"Fine. But be careful." I said.

"Ok. Run when I tell you. Ok?" He said. We all nodded. "3... 2... 1... NOW!" He said. Kendall, Carlos and I ran to our tent and James tackled the lion to the ground. We could hear growling, roaring and kicking. Until, nothing. We peaches out the tent and saw that the mountain limo was gone and James was standing there. We walked out the tent and walked up to him. When we were by him, he was gasping for air. His eyes were yellow but then quickly faded away to hazel.

"It's gone." He said.

"Thanks. You saved our lives." I said.

"You're welcome. Thank god I didn't change into a wolf. It might've not ended as well as that did. I could've gone after you guys. Let's go back to the tent." Said James and we headed back to the tent. It was pretty dark now and it was only 5:45 pm. We still had loads of time till we were going to sleep. So we decided that we should play some more games.

(9:55 pm)

We were getting ready to go to sleep. I was exhausted. We had so much fun tonight but also some danger. Some reason I feel like we are going to have more danger and it's not going to be easy to defeat. But now we just had to try and go to sleep. James, Kendall and I were already in our sleeping bags. Carlos was still changing into his pj's. The finally, he went to his sleeping bag.

"Good night guys." Said Kendall.

"Good night." We said. And then I finally was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished this chapter. It's already 12:13 AM! Well when you guys read it, it will be much later than that. But I finished this chapter at 12:13 am. So I guess I will say, Good night my awesome viewers!<strong>


	11. Full moon during camp

**Chapter 11 guys! I know I said that I won't update as much but on weekends I will. If I haven't got any plans. I've also been feeling a bit sick these past few days. Maybe it's the flu but my school had an injection so we wouldn't get it. Well there were some side effects but there wasn't one for having a stomach ache or feeling light headed. Well, I should better stop talking about my health now cause it's boring. So please enjoy this chapter and review!**

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

(2 Weeks later)

Nothing much happened these past 2 weeks. It was the beginning of the next month. And also the beginning of a month meant that the full moon was just around the corner. And the worst part was that it was tonight. The guys and I were still worried because we didn't know if I could still control James in wolf form. It was 7 pm already and we didn't have much time as the fact that the moon rises at 7:30 pm. It was James's 2nd change only as well. What if he ends up killing us. No one knew the answer. It was also getting a bit dark now. We were all by the fire talking about tonight.

"What do you guys think will happen?" Asked Carlos.

"Don't know. But what if Kendall can't control you any more?" Said Logan.

"Then I might end up hurting maybe even killing you guys." Said James.

"No. Hawk said it himself. He can't control James any more." I said.

"You really believe Hawk? What if he planned all of this and just convince you that you can control James. Maybe he just said it to not worry that he will hurt us." Said Logan.

"True but I clearly did what Kendall told me to that full moon." Said James. Carlos nodded in agreement.

"What if no one can control you? What if you just did what Kendall told you to do cause he's one of your best buds?" Asked Carlos.

"Then you would be safe from me. Even if no one can control me, I can still control myself. I wouldn't hurt you guys if I was able to control myself." Said James. He would never hurt anybody who he trusted. Not like Hawk.

"True." Said Carlos. It was getting really dark now and the moon was behind in the cloudy sky.

"Guys I should better get going." Said James.

"Yeah. See yah man." I said. He then got up and started walking into a direction away from the camping area.

"BYE!" Yelled Carlos and Logan. James then waved goodbye to us. I waved back. Now we just had to wait.

James's P.O.V

(7:10 pm)

I've been walking for 10 minutes now. I found a good spot in where the moon could get me. I sat down on the ground leaning against a tree. I sighed. What if I couldn't control myself. What if I found the camping area and killed the guys. I was getting really worried now. It was only my 2nd transformation to. I didn't have much time. I had my watch on and every 5 seconds I was checking it as if 5 minutes past already. I was sweating like crazy and my heart was thumping really fast.

(7:20 pm)

I had only 10 minutes left 'till I became a wolf. I started shacking. I was looking up at the sky and the moon was behind some clouds. There was some light coming from it but it didn't make me change. I was still thinking about Carlos's nightmare. What if I end up slashing the guys necks open and killing them. I was scared. I then heard a noise coming from the direction from the camping area. But the thing that made the noise was closer to me that the camp. Then I saw a dark figure standing in the trees. It came to the moonlight (covered by clouds) and I then realised that it was Carlos.

"Carlos! What are you doing here?" I asked him. I was worried that I would hurt him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said.

"Do the guys know?" I asked him.

"No. They think that I'm taking a wee wee." He said. My eyes widened.

"WHAT!" I said, "why didn't you tell them you were coming to me?" I asked.

"Cause if I told them, they would stop me and I was just worried about my friend." He said. I got up and walked up to him.

"Carlos. Please just go. I don't want to hurt you." I said. Then his eyes widened.

"James?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Your eyes." He said. I was confused.

"My eyes what?" I asked.

"Your eyes, they're yellow!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened then as well.

"Carlos, run back to the camp and don't tell Kendall or Logan that you were here, Ok?" I said. He then nodded and started running. Then a great wave of pain hit me. I yelled and fell to the ground. Carlos ran back to me to help me. He was in danger.

"James?!" He said. He was shocked. He looked at me worryingly.

"Carlos, RUN!" I yelled. I then yelled in pain again.

"No. Buddy I can't leave you here." He said.

"Carlos. If you want to be safe, then run. Please just run. AHH!" I yelled. Fangs were growing in my mouth and claws on my hands.

Carlos's P.O.V

I was shocked. Seeing my friend in pain was making me feel pain in the heart. I couldn't do anything about it. The moon was shining on us and James was slowly and painfully changing into a wolf. I didn't know what to do. He told me to run but I just stayed with him. Then suddenly, I felt like I had to run. So I got up from my knees and ran towards the camp as fast as I could.

(Meanwhile back at the camp.)

Logan's P.O.V

Carlos still wasn't back. We were worried about him and James.

"What could take him so long?" I asked. Kendall and I were still sitting by the fire.

"Don't know but I think he might be coming back." Said Kendall. I then saw that Carlos was running towards up scared.

"Carlos what happened?" Asked Kendall.

"Guys. I went to see how James was doing and then he started changing and he told me to run." He said.

"What! You went to James?!" I said.

"Yeah. He is now somewhere in the woods changing into a wolf." He said. We then heard howling.

"Or he has already changed into a wolf." Said Kendall.

"I'm sorry guys." Said Carlos. He was hugging Kendall.

"Well at least you're safe. We should better go into the tent now." I said. Carlos nodded and ran to the tent.

"We should go to sleep now." I said. Kendall nodded and we headed back to our tent.

When we were in the tent, Carlos was asleep in his sleeping bag. I slipped into my sleeping bag and drifted into a deep sleep.

Kendall's P.O.V

_I was running as fast as I could to find James. I then ran into an area where the moon was shining. James wasn't there. I then heard something behind me. I turned around and saw a wolf. It was standing there looking at me. It has hazel eyes and soft brown fur. It had to be James._

_"James?" I said. His eyes flashed yellow. He started coming up to me. _

_"James?" I said. You could here the nervousness in my voice. James was still slowly walking up to me. He started growling and the leaped on me. We fell to the ground. He was still growling at me. He then started scratching me with his sharp claws, when finally, he bit me straight on my neck._

I woke up seeing the guys asleep. But no James. Thank god that was a nightmare. I could not imagine James killing me, nor one of us. I decided to see if I could find James. I got up from my sleeping bag and went outside. I got a torch with me. I went in the direction from where Carlos came from earlier. After about 10 minutes of walking, I found a small open space. James must've changed here. I then heard a noise behind me. I was too nervous to turn around to see what made it. I still did though. I saw a wolf. What if my nightmare became reality in this very moment.

"James?" I said. I walked closer to the wolf. I didn't attack me. It then came closer to me. I addmit, I was scared. It sat down in front of me. It had soft brown fur and hazel eyes. Then for a second or 2, it's eyes turned yellow. Then I knew it was him. I kneeled down to him and patted him in his head. He liked it.

"Hi James." I said. He then lied down with his head on my lap.

"Come on get up. We're going back to camp." I said. He got up and started walking the direction I came from. I grabed my torch and walked behind him. When we reached our tent, I quietly unzipped the zip and went in. I then quietly zipped it and went to my sleeping bag. James went to his sleeping bag and lied down on it. I then drifted into a deep long sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did this go guys? I've been trying to come up with ideas for this chapter all day and finally I finished it. So hope you guys enjoyed it and see y'all next time! Toodles!<strong>


	12. Shot and saved

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update for a LONG time but I was pretty busy with my schedule and stuff. Plus I was out of ideas. But now I'm completely free and have time to update! So hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I woke up to sounds outside our tent. I checked the time on my phone and it said 3:56 am. I was exhausted. But I still decided to check what was making the noise. I got out of my sleeping bag very quietly so the guys won't hear me. I slowly and quietly walked to the entrance/ exit of our tent. I unzipped it and peaked outside. It was pretty cold outside. I saw nothing, but I still heard the sounds. I stepped outside and turned around to face our tent. I grabbed the zip and started closing the entrance/ exit when I saw James in wolf form standing there with a confused look.

"I heard noises out here somewhere. Come with me, please." I said. He slowly walked out of our tent and I closed it. We turned around and started walking in a direction I heard the sounds. The sound became louder and louder every step we took. We walked for about 2 ish minutes until we suddenly met with some men. They had guns and quit shaggy clothes.

"Kid, what are you doing here at night on a full moon?!" Said one of them.

"I- I heard some noises out here and I wanted to see what they were." I said. One of the men looked down and saw James. He rapidly held up his gun and pointed at James.

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"That animal you are with. It's a wolf. Don't you know how dangerous they are? Don't you know that they are wild and can't be tamed? Don't you know that they can kill you?" He said.

"Yes I do, but he is different! He is not like other wolves! Don't shoot him!" I exclaimed. James started growling at them.

"No wolf is different! They are killers! We have to kill it!" He said. The man slowly started pulling the trigger.

"James, RUN!" I shouted. James started running away from the men. One of them started running after him. He had a gun as well.

"Kid, go back from where you came from and don't try and find us." Said the man.

"NO! That wolf is my friend and I will not let you shoot him!" I exclaimed. Then suddenly we heard shooting noises. I gasped and ran in the direction James ran in. I ran as fast as I could. Then suddenly I stopped when I saw one of the men pointing his gun at James who was leaning on a tree. The man was slowly pulling the trigger.

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. The man shot James in his arm. James fainted and fell to the ground. I ran to him and grabbed him but his motionless body. I checked his pulse. There was still one. But a very faint one. The man who shot him was standing there by us.

"Was the bullet made of silver?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It was a silver bullet. Why?" He said. My eyes widened. I have read somewhere that a single silver bullet can kill a werewolf and a wolf.

"I'm afraid you can't know." I said. I had to run back to the tent and tell the guys. I held up James's body in both of my hands and started running towards our tent. I was surprised that I knew the way back. It wasn't that far.

As soon as I got to the tent, I put James on his sleeping bag and quickly woke up Kendall and Carlos.

"What is it?" Asked the very looking exhausted Kendall.

"Yeah why did you wake us up at, *Checks phone* at 4:45 in the morning?" Said Carlos.

"Because James has been shot!" I said. Their eyes widened and in a rapid motion they came out of their sleeping bags and walked to me.

"Where is he?!" Asked Kendall.

"There." I said as I pointed to James's sleeping bag. The kneeled down by him.

"What do we do?" Asked Carlos in a panicking voice.

"Well first of all we can't panic. If we do, we'll make the situation even worse. Secondly, we need to know what injured him." I said.

"And that was?" Said Kendall.

"A silver bullet," I said in a very worrying voice, "and that can kill a wolf or a werewolf."

"WHAT!" They said in unison.

"So you are telling us that James could die any minute now?!" Said Carlos.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well then do something! You're the brains of the band after all!" Said Kendall.

"Em," I had a complete block I couldn't think of anything. Until I finally had something, "of course! We need to take out the bullet quickly before the sun rises. Carlos what's the time?" I said. Carlos got his phone and checked the time.

"4:59." He said.

"Ok, we have an hour before James could die. We need to do this quickly but carefully. We can't harm any organs or bones. James already lost a load of blood. So if we succeed, He will be quit light headed and might faint at some point." I said. The guys nodded.

"We don't have much to help except your emergency kit." Said Carlos. That's tight! We had my emergency kit!

"Ok pass it here then!" Said Kendall. Carlos got the kit and passed it to Kendall. Kendall found my thing to get things out of peoples bodies. I forgot what it was called though. Kendall passed them to me and then I quickly tried to find the hole in James's body where the bullet is. As soon as I found it, I carefully put the thing in his body. I could feel something hard touching it. I then realised it was the bullet. I grabbed the bullet with my thing and slowly and very carefully started pulling it. I didn't want to harm any of his body parts. The bullet was pretty deep. It took a good few minutes to finally be able to move the bullet.

"Carlos, time!" I said.

"5:12 am" He said. We didn't had much time left. The bullet was finally able to be removed. I anxiously and delicately started pulling the bullet out of James's body. After about 2 or 3 minutes, the bullet was finally out.

"Kendall! Napkins! NOW!" I commanded.

"Ok." He said and reached for some napkins. I had the bullet in my hand and then quickly dropped it on the napkin. James started bleeding badly. I took some more napkins and started putting pressure on his arm. That is what you always had to do before wrapping anything around an injury. After about a minute, I got some more napkins and started wrapping them around James's injury. James was still bleeding. It took us around 10 minutes to stop the bleeding.

"Time!" I said. Carlos checked his phone again.

"5:29" He said. We had 30 minutes. We were nearly finished. If James waked up before 6 am, then he is saved, if not, then he'll might die. The silver bullet was deep enough to injure him badly and also in him for a while.

(5:55 am)

James still hasn't woken up yet. We were extremely worried about our best friend. What if he dies. We were outside the tent. Before we exited the tent, I checked his pulse. It was faster, and that is really good. Suddenly we heard a sound inside the tent. I think James had finally woken up. If so, then it's such a relief. We checked inside our tent and saw James in human form sitting down and rubbing his head.

"You're awake!" We exclaimed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were shot by someone. Remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah. My arm and head hurts. How long have you guys been awake?" He said.

"Since 4 am buddy. We've been saving your life since then." Said Carlos.

"Thanks. I don't know how to thank you guys enough for that. You guys are the best." Said James.

"Well you saved our lives first." Said Kendall. James smiled and we walked up to him and sat by him.

"We should get some sleep." Said Carlos. We all nodded. As soon as we did, we drifted into a good sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that chapter guys? It was hard thinking about this chapter. And also writing it with inly 5% of battery on my laptop. But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and good night day!**


	13. Kidnapped?

**Another Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this story so far! And please review! So lets just get on with this story.**

* * *

><p>(10 am)<p>

Kendall's P.O.V

I woke up the first and realised it was 10 am. We slept only 4 hours. I didn't wake up the others. As I slowly removed myself from my sleeping bag, I glanced over to James. He was peacefully sleeping in his bag. I didn't have much to do. I walked outside and sat on a log by our dead fire.

_What to do?_ I thought to myself. I then heard something in the tent. It was definitely one of the guys waking up. And it was, it was Carlos. He walked out of the tent and greated me.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning," Carlos sat down beside me, "are you hungry?" I asked him. He nodded in reply.

"Yeah. Just a bit. What do we have?" He said.

"We have, some sandwiches, fruit, chocolate and that is it." I said.

"Ok well, give me a sandwich then please." I passed him a sandwich and he started eating. Then we heared something in the tent. It must've been either James or Logan waking up. The zipper unzipped and James walked out the tent.

"Morning guys." He said.

"Morning." Carlos and I said in unison.

"Is Logan up yet?" Asked Carlos.

"No. He's sleeping heavily," said James.

"Ok. Do you want a sandwich?" I said reaching to our bag.

"Yeah." I tossed him a sandwich and he sat down and ate with us. We talked about random stuff like, what would we do if we got attacked by a monster. We had some funny answers. James then suddenly turned his head to look at the direction the lake was. He had a confused look on his face.

"James? Is something there?" Asked Carlos. I turned to look where James was looking and found nothing

"I don't know, I think I heard something. Didn't you guys hear that?" Said James

"No. What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Shall we go and check?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Said Carlos. We got up and walked in the direction. We walked slowly in case something ambushed us. We didn't realize that Logan was still in the tent and the thing could've moved and attack him. We didn't find anything. We decided to check more until everything became black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Very sorry for a boring and VERY short chapter but my laptop is nearly dead and also I started writing this chapter longer but I decided to put that bit in the next chapter. So I'm very sorry for that and sorry for not updating much as well! The last time I updated for this story was last month and that is bad. So sorry for that and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the past chapters as well! Oh and Happy New Year EVERYONE! It is finally 2015 and to be honest I miss 2014 because I achieved a lot in 2014 and also a lot of exciting things happened that year! So Yeah! Hope you guys will enjoy 2015! Review! BYEEE!<strong>


	14. Shocking

**NEW CHAPTER! I think I might be getting a little bit better in updating. Hopefully. So yeah! Oh and this chapter will be quite intense to make up for the previous one. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>James's P.O.V<p>

I woke up with a headache and in a dark room. I had my hands chained to a pole I was leaning against. I looked over to my left to find Carlos in the same position as me but unconscious. I then looked to the right and found Logan and Kendall unconscious and in the same positions as Carlos and I are. I looked in front of me to find a door and a little bit of light coming from behind the door. We must've been brought to an abandoned warehouse. I tried getting out of the chains but it didn't work. I then heard someone grumble and wake up. It was Carlos.

"What happened? Where are we?" He asked in a tired voice.

"We blacked out and someone must've brought us here and chained us to poles. And I'm guessing we're in an abandoned warehouse." I said.

"Oh. Wait. That means we have been kidnapped!" Carlos started panicking and tried to break the grasp of the chains.

"It won't work Carlos. I tried. Now stop panicking. I'm sure we will get out of this." I said. Carlos stopped struggling with the chain and calmed down a bit but I could tell he was still anxious. I could hear his heartbeat and it was much faster than normally. I then turned to Kendall and Logan who started waking up.

"What happened?" Asked Kendall.

"Where are we?" Asked Logan while looking around the room.

"We think that we got kidnapped when we blacked out earlier and we are probably in an abandoned warehouse." Said Carlos.

"What! Kidnapped!?" Exclaimed Logan. He was always worried about something.

"Yes." Said a familiar voice. We saw a black humanoid figure standing in the door way. He turned on the light in the room we were in and it revealed that the figure was Hawk. Our eyes widened as we saw him and two other men standing behind. They just came out of nowhere.

"Oh hello there boys." Said Hawk with his evil smile.

"What do you want?!" Exclaimed Kendall.

"What I want? I want your career to crush and to make that happen, I decided to kidnap Gustavo's precious dogs and have some fun with them, and the fun will start with electrocuting one of you. And because only one of you can handle that power, another one of you will have to give power to it. So, as you may notice, you all have been chained to a pole, but our little Jamez has not only got a strong chain attached to his wrists, but also an electric wire connected to this here machine which will send a strong signal and painfully electrocute him." Said Hawk pointing at a machine by him.

"We would never hurt him! You will never make us electrocute him. And you will never crush the band! As soon as we get out of these we will call the police-" Shouted Carlos but was cut of by Hawk.

"Call the police with these?" He said holding up our phones, "you won't escape from here, and even if you do, you won't find anyone around you. Why? This is an abandoned ware house that no one ever comes to, or lives near it. And one more thing. I will make you do what ever I demand you to."

We were silent.

"What if we get out of these chains?" I asked.

"Then Dave and Mark will go after you and probably knock you out," said Hawk. Dave and Mark must've been the two men standing behind Hawk guarding the door, "so how about we start with the fun," Hawk turned on the machine, got a remote and walked up to Logan, "how about we start with you. Our little Logie-bear."

"Get away from him." I said. Hawk looked at me and smiled. He then turned back to face Logan.

"I will never hurt one of my friends. Especially but electrocuting them." Said Logan. Hawk unchained one of Logan's hands and place the remote in his free hand. Hawk held Logan's wrist in case he tried to escape. Logan tried to get free from Hawks grip but failed.

"Press the button," Said Hawk. Logan didn't obey, "I said PRESS THE BUTTON!" Logan looked at me.

"Just do it." I whispered. Logan turned back to Hawk and mouthed '_I'm sorry' _and pressed the button.

"Ahh!" I yelled as the electric current travelled through my body.

Logan's P.O.V

I could not believe I was doing this to my best friend, my brother. James was getting painfully electrocuted and we could do nothing about it. As soon as I lightly pressed the button, so I wouldn't harm him that much, Hawk pressed on my finger and he was still pressing on it. I then saw James's eyes turn yellow.

"Yes that's right, turn into a wolf." Hawk said. James was struggling with the power. And he was trying to not turn into a wolf as well.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! You're hurting him!" I shouted. Hawk stopped and spoke. James was gasping for air. His eyes still yellow.

"Has Logie got enough of seeing his friend in pain? Or do we not want him to turn into a wolf and kill us? Hmm?" Said Hawk.

"Kendall can control James. James would never hurt anyone, unless it's you." I said.

"Oh really? Well what if I tell you that the longer you are a wolf, the more your instincts start working like a wolf's and you start to loose control and you will have no control what so ever. It's like having another wild wolf inside you." Said Hawk.

"How do you know that?" Asked Kendall.

"I thought you'd ask. I suppose I have to show you boys." Said Hawk and showed us what absolutely made our jaws drop.

"What!" We all shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end. I'm kind of keen on putting cliffhangers at the end of my chapters. So yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Byeeeeee! please review!<strong>


	15. A completely new side

**NEW**** CHAPTER! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far and I know I put this like on every single chapter but I just hope that you guys are enjoying this! So Yeah! **

**Also a message to Rusher Driver: How did you know! And yeah I kind of got the idea of teen wolf where Kira had to shock Scott but didn't want to and was forced to do it by that spanish lady (forgot her name) so she could see what alpha Scott was****. And that was at the beginning of season 4. And yeah Scott's eyes did turn red ( a.k.a he became an alpha) and that was at the end of season 3a. **

**Also**** I might not be able to update much this week because tomorrow I start school after my Christmas break. Sorry about that! But yeah I will stop talking and get on with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carlos's P.O.V<p>

I could not believe my eyes. Hawk was a werewolf. He had bright red eyes, very sharp teeth, claws, pretty much everything a werewolf would have. Though he wasn't the same as James.

"Yes that's right. Jamez isn't the only one. There are millions of people like us. And all of us are predators. We hunt, we're free, we kill." Said Hawk. The last words gave me shivers. And they made me look back to the nightmare I had couple of weeks ago. But that was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. James would never kill.

"I'm nothing like you. YOU are the killer. I would never kill anyone, ever." Said James. He got his power back from the electrocution. His eyes turned back from yellow to hazel.

"Oh really? What about Carlos's and Kendall's nightmares the other nights. Wasn't it you that killed THEM? Your own friends. What if they come true? What if one day you completely loose control over yourself and end up hurting, maybe even killing one of your precious, little friends?" Said Hawk. Also Kendall never said about a nightmare. We only knew about my nightmare.

"Kendall never said he had one about James killing him. And how do you even know about them?" Said Logan.

"He didn't? Oh, well now you know about it. And every werewolf is gifted with something. I got gifted with reading peoples dreams and nightmares." Said Hawk walking back to his machine.

"Well what about James?" I asked. Hawk turned to look at me.

"I said werewolf, not some filthy animal that runs with 4 paws." Said Hawk.

"James is not filthy. The only filthy person here is you!" Said Kendall. He was always protective over his friends and family.

"We'll see when he changes into a wolf."

"IF he changes into one. And if he does then yeah." Said Logan.

"Perfect." Said Hawk with his evil smile.

"Why?" I asked.

Hawk sighed, "you boys don't know anything, do you? When someone changes into a wolf for the 3rd time, they loose control over their entire body. They won't remember anything. And all that will be on their mind is to kill." Said Hawk. We had worried looks on our faces. All four of us. What if Hawk finds a way to make James turn into a wolf and then he will kill us?

"So if James did change today, he would not only kill us, but also you." Said Kendall.

"If he was an alpha. Werewolves are stronger that wolves. Unless the wolf is an alpha and the werewolf is an Omega or a Beta." Said Hawk.

"What do you mean by Alpha, Beta and Omega?" I asked.

"An alpha is the leader of the pack. Pretty much the strongest, the proudest and the one that does all the brutal killing. A Beta is the other members of the pack. They are weaker and don't have many special abilities. Just the normal werewolf abilities every wolf and werewolf has. And the Omega is the lone-wolf. It doesn't have a pack, and even if it does, it is in the lowest rank and are the weakest of all. Though they still can hear, smell, react, run, jump, climb and heal faster and much better than humans can. I am an alpha. And James is only an omega. Though he can become an alpha by killing one. And the only one around is me." Said Hawk.

"Ok, well what are you going to use to make James change?" Asked Kendall.

"You boys will never shut up will you? But I tried electrocuting him, it nearly worked, so maybe I'll make him change himself. What should I use though?" Said Hawk. He clearly knew what he was going to do by his facial expression, "Dave, Mark. Do you job."

Dave and Mark walked up to James and unchained him. One of them held James by his arm in case he tried to escape.

"What are you doing?" Asked James. Then suddenly Dave or Mark punched James and he flew back and he hit his back first into a cement wall. He then collapsed on the floor.

"JAMES!" Logan, Kendall and I all screamed. James started getting up. His eyes went back to yellow.

"What. You're not going to fight back? Come on, I'm not scared of you." Said Dave. I saw a little badge with his name on his jacket. So the other one must be Mark. He and Mark then turned into a werewolf as well. But their eyes were blue. They had claws and fangs. James had no chance of winning against them.

James's P.O.V

As I started getting up, Dave started coming up to me and he grabbed my shirt and held me in the air against the wall. I tried getting out of his grip but he was much stronger. He got his claws out and pointed them at me. He was about to slash my face with them but Hawks stopped him.

"Dave. What did I tell you earlier? No killing, just hurting."

Dave then changed his claws into a fist and pointed it at me. He was about to punch me but what did I do? I roared. And when I did, I felt an urge to hurt, so I grabbed his fist and started twisting it. I could hear cracking and breaking bones in his wrist. He was screaming in pain and he then loosened his grip on my shirt and dropped me. He walked away from me. Then suddenly I felt an urge I never experienced before, an urge to kill. I couldn't control myself. I uncontrollably got my claws out, ran up to Dave and slashed his neck wide open. Dave then collapsed on the floor badly bleeding.

I heard a gasp coming from Kendall, Logan and Carlos. They were shocked. And so was I. I just killed a person with no control. I saw Mark slowly backing away from me. What have I done?

"Well, well, well. It seems like our little Jamez can kill someone. That's a surprise. See boys, not everyone is like they are expected." Said Hawk. I never knew this side of me, the killing side of me.

"James, how could you do that?" Asked the very shocked Kendall.

"I had an urge to hurt people and I guess I couldn't control myself." I said. My claws disappeared and I guess my eyes gone back to hazel. Hawk turned back to human as well.

"See boys. I told you. The longer you're a wolf, the less control you have over yourself. Now Mark, help me get those boys to their room. They will be staying here for a while." Said Hawk and Mark came over to us avoiding eye contact with me and literally ripped the chains open and took Carlos and Logan. Hawk took me and Kendall. We didn't say a word to each other.

**So how was that guys? I know! A completely different side of James here! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Peace out!**


End file.
